Tyr (Journal)
''Tyr: Myth—Culture—Tradition'' is the name of an American "Radical Traditionalist" (anti-modern, neo-tribalist "About the Journal": "Traditionalism' means to reject the modern, materialist reign of 'quantity over quality,' the absence of any meaningful spiritual values, environmental devastation, the mechanization and over-specialization of urban life, and the imperialism of corporate mono-culture, with it's sic vulgar 'values' of progress and efficiency. It means to yearn for the small, homogeneous tribal societies that flourished before Christianity — societies in which every aspect of life was integrated into a holistic system.") journal, edited by Joshua Buckley, Michael Moynihan, and (in the first issue) Collin Cleary. It is an annual publication named after Tyr, the Germanic God. The magazine states that it "celebrates the traditional myths, culture, and social institutions of pre-Christian, pre-modern Europe." The first issue was published in 2002 under the ULTRA imprint in Atlanta, Georgia. The magazine largely focuses on topics relating to Germanic neopaganism and Germanic paganism with an amount of content regarding Celtic polytheism as well. Two volumes have appeared so far; vol. 1 in 2002 and vol. 2 in 2004. Contributors include Asatru Folk Assembly founder Stephen McNallen, Nouvelle Droite leader Alain de Benoist, an interview with noted French comparative philologist Georges Dumézil, British musicologist and translator Joscelyn Godwin, modern Germanic mysticist Nigel Pennick and scholar Stephen Flowers, besides translations of texts by "Traditionalist" author and occultist Julius Evola and völkisch poet and musician Hermann Löns. Each volume also includes a CD of music related to the subject matter or authors contributing. Radical Traditionalism The term "Radical Traditionalism" as used by the Tyr journal originates in the early 1970s in the privately published "Radical Traditionalist Papers", contributed to by John F. Michell in the 1980s. The term is revived in the 2000s in the context of the radical anti-modernist occultism of Julius Evola by Michael Moynihan and Joscelyn Godwin adding the subtitle Post-War Reflections of a Radical Traditionalist to their reprint of Evola's 1953 Men Among Ruins and titling their 2005 edition of Michell's The Oldie column as Confessions of a Radical Traditionalist. The editorial preface of Tyr, vol. 1 enumerates the following "Radical Traditionalist" ideals: #Resacralization of the world versus materialism. #Natural social hierarchy versus an artificial hierarchy based on wealth. #The tribal community versus the nation-state. #Stewardship of the earth versus the "maximization of resources." #A harmonious relationship between men and women versus the "war between the sexes." #Handicraft and artisanship versus industrial mass-production. Reviews Thomas Wiloch states that: "Tyr serves as a meeting place for those who see intriguing commonalities between the environmental, pagan, alternative music, and occult communities, and between certain political ideas of both the left and the right," further stating that the publication is "on the extreme edge of things".Review of Tyr #1] by Thomas Wiloch for Flux Europa webzine: http://www.fluxeuropa.com/tyr.htm The reviewer for Northvegr identifies the philosophy behind Tyr as primarily "Odian" (Stephen Flowers' school of occult "Runosophy"), expressing concern that the magazine: "..wraps into a round of praise and admiration for the likes of Julius Evola, Herman Lons, and the dark master of chaos himself, Karl Maria Wiligut." Northvergr then requests "firm voices calling out from the side of right and order" to correct the impression that the occultist "Traditionalism" advocated by Tyr represents a mainstream position in Germanic neopaganism.Review of Tyr issue #1 by Ári Óðinssen for Northvegr. Online: http://www.northvegr.org/reviews/tyr.php The reviewer for Willamette Week identifies Tyr as a journal of "neo-pagan crypto-scholarship" (but does not elaborate further or give example) and an "artifact of modern Bohemia" aiming at the "creation of an alternative intellectual reality", and states further that: "..a section of this issue's preface attempts to dismiss 'The Fascist Accusation' before the fact."Review of Tyr by Zach Dundas for Willamette Week, May 12 2004. Online: http://www.wweek.com/story.php?story=5087 The "attempt" the Williamette Week refers to is the preface to volume 2. It reads: "Watching the impressive spectacle of thousands of black-clad storm troopers marching in lock-step formation, one is reminded of nothing so much as the regimentation of modern, industrial society. The Nazi's overarching emphasis on biological materialism, and the idea that human perfectibility could be achieved through eugenics, is mirrored in the modern obsession (albeit purged of the focus on "racial purity") with cloning, genetic engineering, and mood-controlling pharmaceuticals. That any of these unnatural and frightening panaceas could genuinely reverse the soul-sickness of our age seems highly unlikely. They will only make things worse." Contents Volume 1 The first issue was 286 pages (Ultra Publishing, 2002, ISBN 0-9720292-0-6). Volume 2 Issue #2 has 432 pages (Ultra!, 2004, ISBN 0-9720292-1-4). This issue included a bonus CD sampler (see Tyr Bonus CD Sampler) featuring: Blood Axis, Les Joyaux de la Princesse, Fire + Ice, Coil, and 16 Horsepower among others. Publication data *TYR Myth, Culture, Tradition Vol. 1, Ultra (2002), ISBN 978-0972029209. *TYR Myth, Culture, Tradition Vol. 2, Ultra (2004), ISBN 978-0972029216. See also *Odinism *Asatru External links * [http://tyrjournal.tripod.com/ Tyr homepage] References 1. "About the Journal": "'Radical Traditionalism' means to reject the modern, materialist reign of 'quantity over quality,' the absence of any meaningful spiritual values, environmental devastation, the mechanization and over-specialization of urban life, and the imperialism of corporate mono-culture, with it's sic vulgar 'values' of progress and efficiency. It means to yearn for the small, homogeneous tribal societies that flourished before Christianity — societies in which every aspect of life was integrated into a holistic system." 2. Review of Tyr #1 by Thomas Wiloch for Flux Europa webzine: 3. Review of Tyr issue #1 by Ári Óðinssen for Northvegr. Online 4. Review of Tyr by Zach Dundas for Willamette Week, May 12 2004. Online Category:Asatru/Odinism] Category:Pagan Media Category:Pagan Books